The present invention relates to performance control of integrated circuits (ICs), such as input/output (I/O) signal control for a plurality of I/O terminals of a semiconductor chip and resonance control for these I/O terminals and some internal terminals thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for performing signal driving with aid of Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET), and an associated IC.
According to the related art, a conventional memory control circuit for controlling a memory may comprise a set of terminals such as some memory input/output (I/O) terminals, where the memory I/O terminals can be used for transmitting or receiving memory I/O signals between the conventional memory control circuit and the memory mentioned above. More particularly, the conventional memory control circuit may comprise a driving unit for outputting an output signal through one of the memory I/O terminals. However, problems due to the conventional design of the driving unit may occur in some situations. For example, the operation of the driving unit implemented according to the related art may be hindered by the characteristics of a certain component within the driving unit. Therefore, a novel architecture is required for improving the performance of ICs.